Back to the Begining
by Daniel
Summary: Its the last day of school term, and six teen's are going about their usual daily routine. Going to class, meeting up with friends and cheering on their school football team. Its all about who they are, where they come from and the problems they face.
1. Default Chapter

**Dungeons and Dragons.**

Part One: The Return.

The alarm rang with all the urgency of a fire drill, needing to capture the attention of the sixteen year old still snoring away under the blue covers of his double bed. The figure stirred, every last inch of him hidden by the midnight blue, and the alarm clock continued its shrill cry.

Finally unable to ignore the noise, a heavy cumbersome hand appeared and landed upon the instrument that had woken him from his peaceful slumber, knocking it from its sitting place, to land with a clatter on the floor. The moving, groaning figure started to emerge from his cocoon and stretched, working out all the knots in his young slender body.

The eyes of his friends were, as usual the first to greet him from the place on the wall were he had mounted the picture. It had been taken just last month at the fair, they had all posed and had all each gotten a copy of the print.

Apart from this one picture, his bedroom walls were bare, unlike that of his friends, who all had their idols almost covering every part of every wall. His parents saw that kind of behaviour unsuitable for a young man, yet they failed to see just how normal it was. Just like they failed to see much of any thing past their own careers and social lives...

Kicking his blanket to the floor, the teen got out of bed, leaving the bed for the maid to rearrange back into its usual order. Like the rest of the house, his bedroom was always tidy and in order, that was another thing his parents approved of. As he left the confines of his room, the maid as usual, hurried in to complete her daily tasks offering a good morning greeting.

"Good day Master Eric." She said in her usual cheerful tone, but Eric was far from cheerful on this particular morning and simply looked at the slightly rounded figure of the hired help.

He walked down the spiral stairs, rubbing the remnants of sleep from his eyes, spotting his father about to leave the house, the coffee cup in his hand while he sorted through what ever he had been working on all week.

"Morning Dad." Eric offered as he reached the bottom and his father looked up and smiled.

"Eric, you know your mother and I prefer that you dress before you come down."

"Yeah I know..."

"'**Yes** I know.'" His father corrected and offered no more conversation as he was clearly busy. Eric wanted to respond, but as he opened his mouth to speak his father left the house, gathering the files up in his arms, the now empty coffee cup, which was quickly cleaned away by the maid, the only indication that he had been there.

"So much for having breakfast with me this morning, huh Dad?" Eric muttered to himself as he started back up the stairs, the maid wondering if he had been addressing her quickly went into the kitchen to prepare the young Masters Morning meal.

888

The triple back-flip went perfectly, and the dismount loomed ahead. She had planned to do one last flip, but her legs had gotten tired long ago in the routine and if she wanted to be noticed, the dismount had to be at least tidy.

Her toned body responded to the commands her brain was sending out and in an instant she was landing upon the mat, knees slightly bent, and body at a slight angle before she straightened out and reached for the ceiling of the sports hall, the imaginary crowd screaming for more and she smiled.

"Diana!" Came a shrill cry from her gym mistress. "Move it out the way and let someone else take a turn!" The tall athletic afro-American girl blushed, the discolouration quickly hidden as she took a step away from the beam and another girl mounted.

Diana moved to the stands and picked up her bottled orange juice taking a long drink, watching as Mrs Cunningham praised and encouraged the girl now doing the more basic exercises. The gym mistress smiled and cooed as the **white **inexperienced athlete struggled to keep her balance, but when she looked upon Diana, all she saw in those hard blue eye's was hate.

"Diana!" Cunningham shouted again. "What are you waiting for? Hit the showers!" Diana fixed the gym mistress with a glare before picking up her bag and heading out of the sports hall, ignoring the giggling from the other **white** students.

888

"Bobby!" Came the sweet female voice from the bottom of the stairs as the youngest member of the Marshall family came bounding down them, pulling on his shirt as he reached the bottom. As soon as he was in mothering distance Sheila put a piece of toast in the boy's mouth and started to straighten his clothes.

"Sis, will you cut it out! I'm twelve, not two!" He said round a mouthful of toast and marmalade.

"Sorry Bobby, I'm just trying to make sure Miss Malone has nothing to complain about this time."

"Miss Malone is a pain, I was only late once last week, and that was because my clock broke..." He pulled on his collar as Sheila finished doing up the buttons and moved onto his hair.

Bobby got a welcome break from his sister's ministrations when the front door opened and their father came home. Sheila smiled and greeted her Dad with a huge hug, which was returned gladly.

"How was work Dad?" Asked Sheila, not noticing her brother rubbing and pulling his tidy hair, back out of place.

"Oh...long." Their father smiled as he hung the cap his wore, it bore the signature of the company he worked for, a security agency which paid him to watch the school grounds at night. "But it was quiet for a change." Sheila nodded and led him through to the kitchen were his breakfast was sat waiting. "Oh Sheila, you don't have to do this every morning...I know how much you do already and you shouldn't because you have school..."

"Its ok Dad I really don't mind..." She poured him some fresh coffee and handed him the cream, she knew he liked to add himself. "Besides, I like looking after you and Bobby."

"It should be me looking after you guys..." Bobby stood leaning against the door-frame as sadness gripped their hearts. "Your mother...would be so very proud of you both." Sheila smiled but behind the happy guise, tears threatened to fall.

"Oh...look at the time!" She said changing the subject and grabbing Bobby's lunch. "We better go..." She kissed her Dad's cheek. "Sleep tight Dad..." A comforting hand rested on hers before she and Bobby, left to catch the bus to school.

888

The knock at the door was expected and the blonde youth grabbed the last slice of toast and with it in his mouth he jogged to answer it.

"Late again Hank?" Said the dark haired boy with a smirk and rather than answer, Hank closed the door and locked it behind him. "The coach won't be happy if you're late today...it's a good job I came for you."

"I would have made it in plenty of time Eric." Hank said as he finished chewing his mouthful of dry toast.

"Sure you would." They started walking to school, Eric waving away the car that had brought him this far. "It's a big game today...we win this and the teams in the final for the first time in tens years!" Despite the exciting situation Eric had just described, the darker haired boy's face showed nothing but a bland emotionless expression.

"Yeah..." Hank said, noting the lack of enthusiasm in Eric's voice. "So why aren't you thrilled to pieces?"

"Oh I am..."

"Well if that's your winning face...I sure hope we don't loose." Hank smiled and ruffled Eric's hair, ruining the tidy style and started jogging. Eric ran a hand through his now unruly mop, brushing the strands back into place out of his eyes before he started jogging also, falling into step beside Hank.

"Very funny, fearless leader!" Hank glanced at Eric, he knew the older boy thought he was cheated out of the captainship of the team and Hank knew if Eric hadn't been getting over a pretty bad case of flu, he would have gotten a much harder run for his money. Hank stopped the jog as they reached the house they were heading for and patted Eric's back playfully.

"There's always next season Eric..." The darker haired boy's features didn't change, retaining the illusion that he didn't really give a damn.

"What-ever." Eric mumbled and looked at his watch just before, Presto stumbled out of the door. "Isn't that guy ever organised?" Said Eric with a smirk as the thinner, red headed boy tripped at the thresh-hold of the door and dropped his books. Paper floated out of reach and the pens clattered to the floor as Preston, AKA Presto, pushed his glassed further up his nose while simultaneously trying to stop the rest of his home-work gathering mud.

"Hang on there old buddy..." Said Hank, racing to help his friend while Eric stood and enjoyed the show. "You over sleep?" Hank asked as he helped gather the sheets together.

"Err no..." Presto's voice sounded even more raw than usual. It always had a rough edge to it, like he always had a cold or flu, but it was just the way he spoke. "Think I'm catching something..." He blew he nose into a kerchief he had handy, as if to underline the point.

"Err...I hate to break up this...what-ever it is..." Began Eric still stood at the gate, looking at his watch for a second time. "But were late for registration...again."

"Since when have you cared about being late?" Presto asked, then stood from gathering his muddy papers.

"Hey I don't...but my Dad does...now can we move it please...?" Eric didn't wait for a response, instead he started walking, shouldering his sports bag as he went.

"What's up with him?" Asked Presto, his voice giving a little squeak at the end of the sentence.

"You know Eric; he always looks on the bright side of life." Hank smiled as he took the books from Presto and put them in his own bag which was considerably lighter than that of the book worm. They started walking to catch up with the other boy who hadn't looked back to see if they were following.

"Oh hey I learnt a new trick..." Said Presto as he produced a pack of cards. "Pick one." He fanned them out so Hank could better choose. "Now don't tell me what it is..." He said as he closed the deck and shuffled them. Eric had heard the conversation and turned to see Presto fooling around with the damn deck of cards again. Smiling he waited for them to catch up and took a peek at the card Hank had in his hand.

"Oh brother..." Muttered Eric as Presto instructed Hank to place it back in the deck and then shuffled once more. Sheer concentration spread across the thinner boys' features, the eyes behind the spectacles intent and completely focused in the deck he held. After an agonising few minutes, Presto finally held up the seven of hearts.

"Is this your card Hank?" He asked, hope shining from his eyes.

"No." Announced Eric before Hank could reply and handle it a little more diplomatically than the rich boy had just done. "His card was the seven of spades..." Presto's expression changed from one of worry to elation.

"Wow...really!?"

"What are you so pleased for...you got it wrong?" Said Eric irritation in his voice.

"I got the right number though." He said as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Don't be a dork all your life Presto..."

"Eric...!" Hank glared his dark haired friend, seeing absolutely no regret there at all about what he had just said.

"What?" Eric asked quite sincerely, and ignoring the hurt look in Presto's eyes he just walked ahead.

"Don't pay any attention to him..." Hank said as he walked at a slower pace with his friend of many years. He and Presto had been friends since kinder-garden and although a mix match pair, their friendship had never faltered through all this time.

"It's ok Hank." Presto said as he put the cards away. "Eric probably hit his head this morning when he tripped over some loose cash..." They both laughed as they continued the walk to school, neither noticing a single card on the path behind them. As the wind picked up, gently turning the card over...it was obvious to anyone passing, that the card was the seven of spades...

888

It was the final play of the game, third down with just over five yards for the touch down. Eric was beat as they huddled again to hear Hank's suggestion for the final play. They had all played well to get this far, only down by two points so a field goal would see the game won and with their team set to kick off next, that meant they could run the clock down by kicking it on side.

All the other boys in the Bronco's looked as tired as Eric felt as he spit out his gum shield and looked to their quarter back. Behind them in the stands the crowd was cheering, both home and away fan's ecstatic with the way the game was being played. But none of the boys had time to take in that much appreciated support from friends and family, they had a game to win. That was Eric's point of view on it anyway, considering he had no family in the stands cheering him on...

The boy beside Eric seemed not to care about the fact this was quite possibly the last play of the game, the ball in their possession with a chance to win as he ignored Hank as he was talking and stood to wave at someone in the stands. His big beefy arm knocked Eric slightly, the sheer weight of one limb, much heavier than Eric himself. Lewis was good for ploughing through the oppositions defence and done a good job of it, he was quite possibly one of the best players on the team thanks to the sheer size of him, but not at all the brightest...

"Knock it off Lewis!" Said Eric as he grabbed the boys arm and pulled it down. "That can wait to when the games over...!"

"Geez I'm sorry coach!" Lewis said with a snigger and Eric glared at him as the other boys in the team, none of whom really liked the rich kid much started to laugh. They all thought his old man had bought Eric onto the team with sponsorship from the family firm, and the new team strip which had Eric's family name on the sleeve. "Or is that manager?"

"Knock it off fella's!" Ordered Hank. "And focus on something more important ok...like winning this game!"

"So what's the plan fearless leader?" Eric asked glad for the change in topic and Hank, still obviously angry at him for that morning's little dig at Presto, turned to look anywhere else but at Eric.

"Were going for the goal, this close, it won't miss..."

"Stuff that idea...!" Said Eric questioning Hank's decisions as usual. "Let's go for the down! Fake the throw and dive right over their line...you'll get it no problem."

"And if it blows and I fumble...it's in their hands ready for the clock to run down and we loose! No were going for the kick..."

"Hank...!"

"No Eric!" Hank's blue eyes met the dark brown of Eric's and it was Eric who finally looked away, still not happy with the decision made, but what else could he do? Hank was the one who called the shots.

"Yeah, 'no Eric...'" Mimicked Lewis as he along with a hand full of other players left the field so the kicker could come on and do his thing. "Your pop might own the team...but that don't make you our captain! Stupid little rich kid!"

"Oh ouch, that hurt..." Eric replied sarcastically. "Yeah, you're right, having loads of money and everything I want is such a drag." He smirked at the bigger boy. "So hey, lard butt, don't screw up and let them through!"

"Who are you calling..."

"You, you moron! 'Cos lets fact it, it was the only thing that got you on this team in the first place. So you keep at the doughnuts and the only thing that's gonna stop you hitting the big time, is a heart attack..." The bigger boy had already removed his helmet and started towards Eric, intent on ripping that sarcastic tongue out of his head when Hank stepped in.

"Lewis!" Shouted Hank, so the taller and bigger boy heard. "Save it for the game..." Eric smirked as the big goon turned and stormed in the other direction, leaving Hank stood there just looking at him.

"What?" Asked Eric seriously holding his hands up innocently.

"Get off my field Eric..." Hank said simply before turning his back on him and walking back to join the rest of the team.

888

Presto was watching in the stands and had seen the mounting tension between the two boys; he knew the whole confrontation was largely down to Eric's big mouth, as usual.

"What's going on now?" Asked Sheila who was sat to Presto's left with her kid brother Bobby, who at this minute was devouring a hot-dog in one bite.

"Don't ask me..." Said Presto blowing is nose yet again. "I haven't got a clue about sports..."

Sheila giggled and shook her head. "I wasn't asking you Presto..." She replied, but not in a malicious manor, there wasn't a malicious bone in the red headed girl in fact, Presto wondered if she knew the meaning of the word as Sheila was the single most caring person her knew.

"Oh..." Said Presto with a shy smile and he started waving the small Bronco flag as Bobby belched.

"Well sis..." Began the small boy with a tone that indicated he knew everything...or at least everything about football. "Hank's going for the three points rather than the touch down...they got a good chance 'cos there so close."

"So if they score this goal...they'll win?" Bobby nodded answering Sheila's question. "GO BRONCOS!" She screamed, right near Presto's ear. The noise shook through his already aching head and he rubbed his ear, kneading away the pain. "Oop's sorry Presto...are you ok?"

"Yeah...fine. You got a great set of vocals on you. Have you considered joining the quire?" He was rewarded with a smile and they both turned their attention back to the game.

"Wow...Eric doesn't look happy..." Sheila said as the boy in question threw down his helmet and sat down on the bench.

"When is he?" Said Presto with a wide grin and Sheila and Bobby smiled. They all knew just what Eric's temper was like when he didn't get his own way. "Hey look...there's Dianna!" Presto stood and applauded as the cheer-leading team came back on to the side lines to cheer on the team. He didn't care he was the only one standing; he was more focused on the lovely form of his friend...

He sighed.

Friend. That's all she would ever view him as. She was beautiful, fit and good at everything she done, but he was a stereo-typical nerd...

He sat down as if shot and continued to watch as she, along with the rest of the cheer-leading squad, danced as they chanted, finishing by spelling the name of the team and doing an array of summer-salts and flips, leaving Presto utterly speechless...

888

Diana led her troop through the routine, the whole thing going as planned and without one mistake. She whooped with delight as she jumped her back arching till her foot almost touched the back of her head before landing and doing a split jump, her pom-pom's swooshing in each hand.

The troop came to a halt as the team on the field started the play and Diana headed over to the table to grab a cup of juice. She had also noticed the confrontation between Hank and Eric, and now the later of the two was obviously quiet upset, as he sat down on the bench, his helmet dangling in his hand between his legs and his sights firmly set on the grass at his feet, not paying attention to the game he was now no longer a part of.

As if sensing her stare, Eric looked up and right at her, his expression less than happy.

"Take a picture it'll last longer..." He said, his tone condescending, something Diana always hated about him.

"No thanks, a face like that would crack the lens." She smiled and held up the cup to her mouth and downed the cool refreshing juice. "So what's your big problem Eric?" She asked when he didn't have a snappy come back. "You not content with just being a part of the team you have to hog as much glory for yourself as possible?"

"They haven't won yet..." He muttered.

"So you want them to loose, just so you can prove you were right?"

"NO!" Snapped Eric almost getting up to stand, but his anger died quickly when the shouting from the field drew his attention...

Hank held the ball, as the team kicker ran up to it and kicked...

The ball soared up and towards the upright, and now Eric did stand up, preying to god that it went through the middle...

But it seemed God was not listening...

The wind was coming in strong from the east, and it tipped the ball just too much to the left, it hit the upright and fell unceremoniously to the ground.

"No good." Bellowed the referee and Eric's teeth gritted together.

"No shit Sherlock!" He shouted back and slammed his helmet to the ground. He was mad, at himself and at Hank for not listening, true the other boy couldn't have known the kicker would miss, but the least he could have done was discussed their options out with him. "Nice going fearless leader!" Said Eric as Hank came off the field holding his helmet at his side.

"Bite me Eric!" Hank replied, no were near the mood one needed to be in when Eric started.

"Oh, that's original...if I were captain, I would have..."

"Would have what Eric!?" Shouted Hank and squared up to the older boy, anger flashing through those narrow blue eyes and Eric had to look up to meet them, Hank being that fraction taller than himself. "You would have had the game won? Go on say it..."

"I would have made a different call..."

"That would have won the game?"

"No...just done it differently..."

"Well your not captain, and I done what I thought was right. We played the kick and didn't pull it off, but at least we tried! I don't care that we haven't won...at least we gave them a good run for their money..."

"Listen to Hank, Mister 'it's not the winning it's the taking part'." Eric used his best sarcastic tone of voice to which Hank glared at him all the more. "That's all well and good when you're trying to justify loosing..."

"I'm not trying to justify anything, especially to you Eric..." Hank held Eric's gaze for a few seconds longer before walking past.

"What do you mean by that?" Eric demanded walking to catch up with him but his march didn't last long when Hank spun around to face him once more, all but stopping him dead.

"What I mean is no one has to explain anything to any body! Just because your Dad poured stupid amount of money into the team, doesn't give you the right to dictate how we play, or give you our excuses when the team looses!" Eric couldn't think of anything to say, he thought that Hank of all the people in the school realised he didn't think he was special because of his family's wealth. It was at that moment, he knew he was wrong...

Eric looked away from the angry blue eyes still cutting into him and reached down for his helmet. He looked at it for a few seconds before putting it on, leaving the gum shield out so he could still speak to Hank, when his voice chose to return.

"I thought you considered me a part of the team Hank..." He replied finally, his voice low and raw with emotion, he didn't like confrontations with his friends, out of all of the people in his life, these were the people he respected and cared for most of all.

"I do..." Began Hank as he realised what he had said to the older boy.

"No you don't...you think like everyone else on this team! That I bought my way onto it!"

"Eric..."

"Save it Hank! I don't wanna hear it!" With one pointed glare at his friend, Eric turned towards the field and ran on, ready for the last kick of the game, choosing not to hear the coach as he called the last play.

888

"What was all that about?" Asked Sheila as her younger brother Bobby stood and headed towards the sidelines and Hank. She knew he looked up to the older boy, he being an old flame of Sheila's and life long friend, Hank was more like the older brother Bobby never had...

She watched as the small boy made it to the bottom of the seated area and start talking with Hank, who just shook his head silently. Sheila looked at Presto still seated beside her and both of them rose, eager to know what had been said.

"...he's a waste of space anyways Hank. I don't know why you let him on the team to start with." Sheila heard her brothers last remark and looked up at Hank as she approached.

"Everything ok?" She asked meekly, but it was Bobby who answered.

"Just rich boy Eric thinking he knows everything again."

"Bobby..." She scolded him gently, she didn't like it when he ridiculed or called others, their mother had never liked it, and it was something Sheila was going to make sure Bobby remembered.

"I didn't let him on the team Bobby..." Said Hank quietly.

"I know...his Dad did." Bobby chuckled and his comment was heard by the other players leaving the field, all looking miserable until they understood who the small blonde was talking about and then they smiled and joined in.

"No." Said Hank firmly with a pointed look at everyone choosing to laugh about it. "He made it on the team himself! Before his Dad helped the team out, something which everyone seems to forget! I know he can be a pain in the backside..."

"And pig headed..." Said Diana.

"And spoilt..." Bobby was quick to join in.

"A know it all..." Presto said quietly.

"A friend." Sheila ended the conversation and turned to watch the game as the oval shaped ball was kicked...on side...

888

It was the last play of the game, with nothing to loose the coach called for the kick off to be on-side, with luck it would be picked off by one of their own and ran in for a touch down. With luck? Hell they needed a miracle!

With one last look at the clock, the kicker made his run and contacted the ball ever so slightly, but enough to get it rolling towards the on coming Bronco players, the opposing team coming head on, determined to keep the attacking team from their score zone. It was a boy close to Eric who picked up the loose ball as it bobbed along before them tantalizingly close.

The ball in the Bronco's possession once more, it was simply a case of getting the darn thing past the on coming crowd of black and white uniforms and on for the touch down, something that sounded a hell of a lot easier than it actually would be! It wasn't going to be easy, Eric new it, nothing ever was in his life, but he was going to prove that he wasn't just some rich kid! He could play this game, and he was good at it. Maybe not the best, but he was good. With a grunt and a growl, Eric ran along side the boy who had the ball as did some others...

All where fast, and one by one the escort of players that surrounded the carrier fell as they sacrificed themselves for the sake of the other guy to run on and win it for the team...Eric was no different...

There was only a few yards left to run, and slowly both Eric and Jon who carried the ball, picked up the pace. Both were tall and slim, both fast, their strides wide. Then two came from no where and Eric ran into them, Jon faking a pass to Eric as Eric crossed his path. The two goons in black and white fell for it, thinking Eric had the ball, they had tackled the wrong player before they realised the ball had not been transferred...

One hit high, the other went for Eric's legs, both hits were hard and Eric fell under the sheer weight and power of the tackles. Air exploded from his lungs and as he hit the ground another blow ensured he was gasping for breath, something which proved hard as the weight upon him from the other two players made it hard to draw breath...

He lay, pinned, unable to breathe and the boys who had took him down weren't moving quickly enough. He coughed and tried to push them up, but it seemed they were in no hurry. He knew it was because they were angry...Eric had saw Jon pass the line just before he hit the ground, but this wasn't funny! He had no breath in him and because of the goons still on him, pressing down hard as if in some kind of pay back for his team winning, he couldn't breathe!

He was getting light headed, his team mates to caught up in the celebrations to care about him, hoisting Jon high on their shoulders as the hero of the day. The crowd cheered, but it seemed as though the noise was coming to him from the end of a very long tunnel and getting further and further away...parents, teachers and comrades, all happy with the victory. Proud of their children their elation was clear in their voices.

As darkness started to creep into the edges of his vision, Eric could have sworn he heard every single voice on its own, calling, whistling. But none of those were for him...no one in that place new about Eric...or even cared...

He felt a terrible sense of loneliness as the blue sky above him, turned a depressing shade of grey...and only now did the boys get up...


	2. Chapter 2

The small stadium erupted as the crowd went crazy! In over ten years their team had not made it this far in the football tournament, and to do it by the skin of their teeth was just the icing on the cake. They had worked hard for this and it showed.

Hank jumped on the spot and ran full speed for the guy now spiking the football as did the rest of the team. Dianna was already rejoining her troop and Presto and Bobby were laughing and dancing along to the school anthem.

Sheila just watched, amazed and thrilled for each one of them as they had all worked towards getting the team into the final. Whether through just support or actually playing. Still...someone was missing and her eyes were drawn to the eighty-five yard line and to where two of the opposite team were getting up.

Number seventy jersey was still down and showed no indication of getting up. Even the two boys on the other team seemed concerned by this and waved towards the bench and two men with a stretcher got up and ran over.

"Guys..." Sheila said quietly as she crossed the side-lines and sprinted over. She had a terrible feeling, one that grew when she saw a familiar black head of hair freed from the helmet. "_Eric!_"

---

Hank heard Sheila call out and he turned just as he saw her running onto the field towards the coach and the team doctor were looking over a boy, the one who had been hit as Jon ran for the Touch-down. In the excitement no one really realised who was with Jon. Everyone had taken a hit and fallen along side their team-mate. Hank had just been to elated when they actually won to consider those who had fallen, but then it was just a game, no one really got hurt.

Or at least, they weren't meant to.

"Sheila...?" He looked at the others on the side line, Presto, Dianna and Bobby all rooted to the spot with shock and worry. Hank, ran.

He stopped just short of the Doc as he tilted Eric's head back and parted his lips ready to give CPR.

"_Eric!_" He called out, trying to get a reaction out of his unconscious friend. The coach had already stood to stop the two distraught friends from coming to close and as the rest of the team slowly realised something was wrong, they drifted over, muttering and talking amongst them-selves.

"Stay back!" Coach barked and with mobile phone in hand he was already calling for an ambulance.

"No, no! This can't be happening, Hank." Sheila covered her eyes, unable to watch as Eric was worked upon, and his arm went around her as she cuddled into him. Their was a time she would do that for no reason at all, she still could, he wouldn't ever push her away. Everything that went on with them, they were still friends. It didn't matter what happened or what was said, they had been friends for a long time, and would continue to be.

So would Eric. For all his faults, his heart was always in the right place.

"Come on, Eric..." He silently pleaded. As if to answer a great gasp came from the boy under everyone close observation and the dark haired lad started to cough, the blue tinge to his lips fading fast as he managed to breathe on his own once again. "Eric?" Hank and Sheila tried to get closer.

"Ah, stay back, give him some space." Coach instructed and though it pained them, they did.

---

"That's it, kiddo. Just keep pulling them in."

Eric, felt like he was about to cough a lung up the way he was gasping and choking. It was a strange sensation, like he'd been holding his breath a long time and his lungs were burning with need and he gladly helped to feed their addiction for oxygen.

By the time he had calmed down long enough to realise what had happened he was being escorted off the field by the Coach and the team physician. His weaved path was only put right by the two adults either side of him.

"Have a seat, Eric. We'll call your parents, get them to pick you up and take you to hospital." Coach set the lad down and then headed off to arrange all that while Eric tried to pull himself together on the side-lines, unaware of at least five sets of eyes watching in concern, two of those sets closing in fast.

He only spared Sheila a glance as she sat on the bench with him and hooked her arm under his.

"Are you okay, Eric? You gave us such a fright..."

"Yeah, buddy." Hank remained stood, his shadow hanging over him removed the bright light from the summer sun-shine. "Do you need anything or..."

"No, thanks. I just want to go home." He felt more than saw the look shared by his two friends.

"Not interested in the party?" Hank asked. "We're going to the finals, thanks to some good team work from you."

"Yeah, Eric. You done well out there, all you guys did." He felt her hand rub up and down his arm, the warmth he felt from her small, cold hand made him almost relax and forget the miserable day he was having. Almost. He managed another glance her way and saw her smile, her green eyes sparkling with love and adoration - but it wasn't shown in a way he had hoped. She was such a good friend, the most patient and caring one among them and that patience of hers tested to its limits when she had to deal with him on the groups behalf.

He remembered when he and Sheila first met. She was new in the town when they were ten and Eric was showing off his new bike, only to have it stolen that same day by the - riff-raff - as his mother put it. Sheila had been the one to extend her hand and help him up after the gang had knocked him down and Hank arrived on the scene moments later, stealing the show by showing her how brave he was by giving chase to the thugs. It was instances like that...which probably aided in her and Hank getting together in later years and though Eric hated to admit it, but they were good together.

"What's the matter?" Sheila broke his trail of thought and seemed to blush a little. Her freckles vanishing behind the stronger colour. It was almost as if deep down, she knew what he was thinking and was embarrassed by it. She wasn't that bothered when Hank had shown an interest.

"Nothing." He pulled his arm away from her, the contact starting to break his heart and in typical Eric fashion he decided to lock his emotions away and hide behind that - I don't give a damn - image.

Another look shared by the two. Well they can have their 'looks'.

"Hey," Presto called out as he came jogging over with Bobby and Dianna. "What's going on, is he okay? We saw the Doc and..."

"I'm fine, Presto. Now will you sit down before you stop breathing?" He shot the nerdy boy a glare.

"I think I better, this cold isn't helping when I run." The lad sat wiping his brow, bumping Eric slightly, adding to his irritation.

"You can't even run around the block without hyperventilating." Eric snapped back but Presto only smiled.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Pretty good, play there, Eric." Bobby stretched smiling at his sister.

"Thanks, Short-stack." The nick-name always got the younger boy wound-up and Eric grinned as he sensed the inevitable eruption. But none came, this puzzled Eric and he looked at each of them in turn as they stood or sat, smiling at him. "What!?"

"You can be as cranky as you like, Eric. We're all just glad you're okay." Sheila stated with a smile which melted Eric's heart.

"Gee, you guys really are a Glutton for Punishment."

"What can we say," Dianna stepped in and knelt before Eric, punching his arm lightly - however she was strong and even her light tap hurt his padded arm. "You've been around for so long, we'd actually miss you if you weren't here."

"Love you to, Dianna." He smiled despite himself. "But do you think you saps could step back a bit, I need the air."


	3. Chapter 3

The big game had been midweek and now the weekend was here, most of the details of that event had been forgotten though there was still a lot of excitement in the air as the students all looked forward to the following week, when the county final would be played, they actually dared hope their school would hold the trophy for the following season. That hope charged the atmosphere everyday since with a constant feeling of expectancy and elation and no one wanted it to go.

Sheila loved the feeling and relished in the excitement others were feeling. She didn't know a lot about the game but she knew what it meant to those around her. Her kid brother for one was inspired by the Football teams victory and was training even harder at his game of choice, Baseball.

Every practice she would be at the sports field, watching and cheering him on. She knew her presence probably humiliated the lad and on more than one occasion she had witnessed a fight break out between him and another boy. When she had asked Bobby about it, he refused to explain the details leading up to the scuffle. So, and this was very hard for her to do, she waited out of sight from that point on. She had found a little secluded place she could sit and do a little reading or homework until Bobby emerged from training.

She stood upon seeing Bobby exit the school grounds, gathering up her books and her bag in one fluid motion as she smiled at the younger lad. He in turn rolled his eyes, as usual.

"You know I'm more than capable of walking home myself, don't you?" He state. Sheila watched as he walked right by her head down in the hopes to hide the anger in his eyes. Taking a little breath in she caught him up and put her arm around him and he didn't pull away.

They both missed Mom.

They both missed their rides home with her.

Sheila was doing her best to fill those shoes, but something's would never ever be the same and some holes where never ever going to be filled.

Once out of sight of any possible friends and Baseball rivals, Bobbie put his arm around her waist and together they walked towards their home.

"I have a surprise for you." She said softly with a loving smile as he looked up at her curiously. "There's a fair come into town, I thought we could go." His face finally lit up in a huge smile.

"Really!?"

"Why not. I think we both deserve a treat." She nodded to emphasise the point and her arm around him tightened. "Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." He was still smiling and obviously excited.

"No scary rides, please." Bobby laughed and made no promises, after all, he was a little dare-devil.

888

"So this was Hanks fault?" The man in the finely crafted and expensive business suit asked as he stood before his son, who after a long day just wanted to sleep.

"I never said that." Eric declared. "Hank made a different call to what I suggested…that's all."

"And as a result he not only put the team's victory at risk, but your life." His father had a one track mind when it came to things regarding Eric, everything had to be perfect. His speech, his clothes, his behaviour and of course his entire life. It always amazed Eric that his parents done everything they could possibly think of to ensure that Eric had the very best and achieved in everything he done, yet they ignored his very existence when work called or business associates called for a meeting on the Golf Course.

"It was an accident; it's a contact sport after all." Eric walked into the study behind his father who was getting more and more wound up over the incident.

"Suffice to say, if Hank had listened to a competent member of the team, you and the other guys wouldn't have been put into that situation." His father sat at the desk, picking up the phone. "I think I've stood by long enough. You were robbed of the captaincy to start with; it's about time that was finally put right." Eric's eyes widened as he understood what his father was about to do. He shot forward and took the phone from his father and placed it back down onto the handle.

"Hank won the captaincy!" He declared. "You can't keep doing this, Dad."

"Doing what? Looking out for my son?"

"I'm sixteen now, I'm able to make my own way in life, largely thanks to you and Mom not being there!" He shouted out the words he had been biting back for the last five years. When the substitutes ceased to work, when, like all attention starved children he took to demanding things that should have been out of reach, but not for his family. They were after all, rich. He was given everything he wanted when he wanted it, but they failed to see just what it was he craved…

His father stood slamming his hand down onto the large oak table. He rarely showed his anger like this, always reserved and calm, the look of a true professional. Eric stepped back, a little scared by the sudden outburst.

"Not there!? And why do you think that is, Eric?" The dark haired lad just met his fathers' eyes, trying not to seem too afraid but he could feel his emotions rising. The emotions he usually kept locked away deep inside… "Like it or not your mother and I have a business to run, to make it successful, so we have something to leave to you!" His father shouted the last word, emphasising the reason why they were working so hard. It was all for Eric. All his fault.

He swallowed thickly just as his father adjusted his tie, seeming to regain his earlier composure.

"I think it's about time you started to learn just what that means." His father continued seeing Eric look up from the floor, a scowl still firmly in place, but the black look seemed not to affect his father in the slightest. "You're attending dinner this evening, wear a suit."

"We're having dinner together?" Eric asked hopefully but his father simply looked back, expression as hard as stone.

"It's about time you learned the family business." He stated flatly before leaving, walking by Eric with out another glance at the confused lad.

"That could have gone better…" Eric said to himself as he stood in his fathers study alone.

888

The weekend had finally arrived and Presto, as usual had his nose buried in some magic book, every minute of his spare time was dedicated to the practice of magic. It intrigued him and despite his academic promise, it was magic he wanted to devote his life to, much to the disappointment of his science tutor who was the only one in the entire school to still address him by his actual name, Preston.

Presto preferred the nick-name. It just seemed so fitting and it was kindly given to him by his oldest friend, Eric. As usual the older boy had been trying his hardest to humiliate Presto as he attempted and failed yet another card trick, but Presto had always been such a laid by kind of individual and it had to be said, most of the things Eric said were pretty funny and true. There really was no reason for Presto to be angry at the older boy for just pointing out facts; in fact, Presto respected the guy for it, even when that viper-tongue was aimed in his direction.

"Presto!" The lad lifted his gaze from the book he was engrossed in and turned towards the direction of the voice who had called out to him and his heart missed a beat.

"Hey, D...Dianna." He shot her a nervous smile as he attempted to get a hold on his emotions and he hoped to what ever God that heard him that she didn't notice the redness of his face as she ran towards him.

She was wearing shorts and a belly top, carrying a bag which she threw over her shoulder as she fell into step beside him.

He had known her only the last year or so, since Dianna had moved to the town from some farm in the country. Since the day he'd laid eyes on her he had been in love. At least that's what he thought it was, his dad insisted that it was just a crush, Presto didn't care what it was called, all he knew was that he cared about this girl.

"Nice day, I'm just heading to the pool, wanna come?" She asked with a kind smile and he found himself smiling back when she was expecting an answer. He floundered as he tried to find his tongue and get it to work.

"Oh, I…well yeah." He finally squeaked. "Not that I'll be swimming or anything, I really need to get over this cold."

"Sure, you can sit and read. I just don't feel like going on my own." Her tone turned sad and Presto could see uncertainty in her eyes. Usually she was so confident and full of energy, today she seemed so down.

"You okay, Dianna?" He asked, closing his book and not caring one bit he'd just lost his page.

"Yeah." She smiled again, this time it was clearly forced and the young girl actually seemed to shrink as a group of girls passed, all laughing and joking with one another. There was only one he knew and that was through Eric. She was a pretty blond girl called Katherine. For the longest time she had a crush on Eric and was in some way connected to Eric's family, which meant he couldn't exactly escape her unwanted attentions. Presto wasn't sure why Eric kept rejecting her advances since she was very pretty and obviously rich.

Presto didn't really hear or understand what they were saying, he was too focused on what Dianna was about to say. A sudden shrill giggle sounded from the group and Dianna slowed, so the girls now ahead could get further away and Presto finally put two and two together when he heard Katherine use an utterly horrible word, aimed at Dianna.

Presto saw read, his book dropped from his hand and the skinny red-head started for the group shouting out his own cruel words, shaking his fist in their direction. He didn't really know what he was saying until it was too late and Dianna grabbed his hand gently and moved to stand in his way.

"Don't, Presto." She asked of him softly, to ashamed it seemed to fight back.

"What?" He looked at her incredulously. "Dianna, they can't say things like that."

"Please, Presto. I can't…I don't want to deal with this today."

"Today?" He blinked. "You mean, this isn't the first time they've…"

She shook her head and started walking back the way she came and Presto followed.

"Dianna you have to report her for that."

"And where will that get me, Presto? You know she never gets into trouble for anything, her 'daddy' has half the school in his pocket." She handed back his book and only now did the lad realise he'd let it go. "I'd rather just pretend this didn't happen and have fun." She sniffed and started walking once more.

Presto's heart was breaking over this, he'd never seen her so unhappy. He just wanted her to smile again.

"Hey!" He squeaked suddenly, deciding to drop the subject and ensure she did have fun this day. He would make her smile, he made it his mission. "I have an idea…" He smiled as he caught up with her again and his smile seemed to be infectious at least, as the corners of those beautiful pink coated lips, lifted and she smiled back at him.

888

Bobby stood against the wooden board of a cartoon tiger holding up his paw with a speech bubble above him stating, 'you need to be this tall to ride this amusement'. Of course, Bobby was just that fraction to short and once more was refused entry on another of the bigger rides.

He folded his arms as the guy on the booth shook his head, ignoring his argument that being just a little too short would make any difference to his safety. Of course his sister agreed with the guy out right and he now found himself being herded towards the more lamer rides.

"This bites! I wish people would stop saying I'm to short for this stuff! Why can't there just be an age limit, why is it always height?" He asked though in reality he was just letting off steam and wasn't interested in the explanation his sister offered. With arms still folded in defiance he sat down on a bench refusing to go on any of the 'kid' stuff.

He felt more than saw Hank sit by him after sharing a 'look' with Sheila.

"Cheer up, Bobby. There plenty of rides you can go on." The older boy said, putting his arm on Bobby's shoulder and only now did the younger lad start to calm down.

"Like what?" He asked, not really believing for one moment these rides actually existed.

"The Bumper Cars, The Big Wheel and there's one over there that doesn't have a height restriction. They're all a lot of fun, trust me."

The young lad let out a sigh and nodded. "If you say so, Hank." The lad stood and looked around. "I'm gonna get a Hot-dog first." Sheila giggled at that and the Bobby scowled up at her.

"Bobby I know you're in a hurry to grow up, but if you're not careful, you're gonna grow out." Bobby just smiled and shrugged.

"I'm hungry!" He stated and gladly took the five dollar bill she handed to him before she counted what she had left in her purse. There wasn't a lot to start with but she was going to make sure Bobby got the day out he deserved and ignoring her own growling stomach, she closed the purse, saving all she had for his tickets.

She looked up as she felt a pair of eyes watching her. She knew it was Hank giving her 'that look' and she immediately turned away, pretending to watch Bobby, making sure he was fine. Of course he was fine, she just didn't want Hank to see how much she was struggling.

"You know that doesn't work on me, Sheila." Hank said as he now stood before her and she shot him a smile.

"Can't blame me for trying." She shrugged as she allowed him to lead her to the burger van, where Bobby already had his foot-long and was trying to devour it in one bite.

"What do you want?" Hank asked as he took out his wallet.

"Just a soda." She replied, sighing when Hank went and ordered her a burger also. "Hank…"

"Sheila, just accept this one thing from me, please?" He smiled sincerely looking concerned for her. They'd been out all afternoon and he had yet to see her eat, it was the same at the school cafeteria. Her tray empty say for a piece of fruit and a soda. She always said it was because she wasn't hungry when in reality she was starving, but never had enough money for anything more.

"Thank you." She said softly, barely keeping a handle on her misery. A steadying hand wrapped around her and she leaned into Hanks embrace. She was reminded once more of how close they used to be. They were still close but before, it had been different and so good. Good as friends could ever hope to be, but there was nothing more than that and both had come to realise this at the exact same moment. They cared for one another deeply, but it wasn't love. They intimate relationship had ended on that day, but their closeness continued. After all, they had given each other something that could never be taken back to give away again… They would always have that gift, that little part of one another…

"Oh get a room already." Came an unexpected voice and all three turned to see Eric stood with Katherine and a couple of her friends. She was seldom seen with out this select five consisting of three other girls and two boys. It was strange however to see Eric with them and Sheila had to wonder if he was still suffering the affects of the football game injury.

Sheila, rather self-consciously stepped away from Hank who just rolled his eyes towards the older dark-haired youth.

"Seriously, isn't this place a little public for that kind of stuff?" Eric asked with a wicked smile. The smile of his vanished however as the smaller blond at his side laughed.

"Come now, Eric. I think this is the perfect place for 'that kind of stuff'." She smiled before taking hold of Eric's face and kissed him, her arms snaking around his neck.

Sheila didn't understand why, but she now really didn't like this girl. It was unusual for her to take a dislike to anyone, but this girl… She was just…horrible and she felt a tiny spark of relief when Eric ended the kiss prematurely by pushing her away.

"Yeah, well. I still think it's to public…" He all but spat the words before glaring at the short blond girl. She of course couldn't see she had genuinely angered him and continued in her coy taunts.

"Well if we can't play, I want some lunch. Take me out to lunch, Eric." Katherine continued to stroke Eric's' face shamelessly and the dark-haired lad looked like he was about to explode.

"There's a burger van right here." He stated and waited for her to help herself, unfortunately that didn't happen and Sheila had to wonder what was going on when she shook her head and like some kind of faithfully trained puppy, Eric was marched away. Off to find an upper class burger van… at least that's how Bobby had put it as they left.

Sheila looked to Hank who look equally shocked at what they had just witnessed. Eric never let anyone push him around like that, ever.

"What's going on…" Sheila mused allowed and all Hank could do was shake his head.

"I'd say Eric suffered some brain-damage when he stopped breathing." Bobby then belched.

888

Eric had to wonder if he had actually died on that football field and this was hell. It had to be, because he only pictured himself being in these kinds of situations in his worst nightmares.

Katherine was vile and that was putting it mildly. It wasn't that she was ugly or anything, quite the opposite, she was ugly as sin under the skin while the perfect pale flesh done a damn good job of hiding that fact. Eric however had seen her evil nature and done his best to put as much space between them as possible while she done her best to pursue him with romantic intentions. That was the last thing on his mind when dealing with her. Unfortunately her parents were in business with Eric's family and business always came first and foremost in this household.

The dinner he attended the previous night was all about sealing a deal with Katherine's family and unluckily for Eric, she had attended the same function. She had not let him be the entire night, even suggesting in front of both sets of parents that she would absolutely love it if Eric took her to the fair at the weekend. Set of parents one; wanted what their little princess wanted and set of parents two; wanted to ensure the deal was closed and guaranteed and that meant Eric had little choice in the matter and was now stuck with this vindictive little tart. For him to refuse would be to bring down the full wrath of his father, something he had merely sampled the day before.

Later that night came another lecture, one that had ended badly for Eric who, for the rest of the night tried his best to hide the bruised cheek and when it was noticed, a lie flowed from his lips a little to easily for Eric's liking. It was unsettling, that he could lie about something so serious and not even break a sweat.

The words his father used still rang loudly in his mind. It was time for him to grow up and show some initiative, to cut loose those who could not help him achieve greatness and instead to use them in any way that was deemed necessary. Training had started and it was intensive. Eric would no longer be attending public school, much to his frustration and instead a private tutor had been brought in. No more would there be a weekend for him to enjoy, the only time he would be allowed out, would be when the business call for it, like now, with Katherine.

He'd lost his old life of being foot-loose and fancy free. Now he had to do as he was told, or there would be greater repercussions.

His hand absently went to the side of his face where his fathers' fist had struck him when Eric once again let his tongue fly. He could get away with that only at school, but there with his father…he'd met his match.

"What are you waiting for?" Katherine asked as she and her friends made themselves comfortable. "Be a sweetie and get us all a drink." She smiled sweetly but Eric didn't return it, instead he turned and headed to the counter of the mobile Starbucks ordering the drinks choosing to wait at the counter, anything he could do to stay more than ten feet away from her.

He watched as she and her friends interacted, their conversations inane and dull. Talking about the latest car 'daddy' had bought and the dress-size they could not fit into. Thrilling. He hated people like this, people who had nothing better to talk about but their wealth. He guessed that's why he preferred Hank and the gangs company to these chumps.

"Oh no, look who it is." He heard Katherine say and looked towards the person she was speaking about and sighed. "You think she would take the hint and leave, this place is to clean for the likes of her." Katherine continued, a little louder this time so the person her discrimination was directed at could hear.

Eric's heart sank as he noticed Dianna's shoulders stiffen as she attempted to aim the air rifle at the little metal ducks. He wondered where she got the strength from, as he would have turned the weapon on Katherine the second she opened her mouth.

The four sheep with Katherine laughed as more, equally racist comments came from her venomous mouth and as strong as he knew Dianna was, he also knew she'd been suffering this for some time from people like Katherine. He hadn't said anything; he didn't want to embarrass her. Dianna was very proud and for the longest time she was coping, but lately he'd heard stories that she'd struck out in anger or spoken back, beaten down to their level and he knew that must be very hard for a proud woman like Dianna.

Her concentration was lost on the shooting gallery and her hands fell, the air rifle still in her grasp; she was just looking at her hands.

One more comment came and Dianna snapped, turning to face them, not knowing what she was going to do, lost in her own fury and sorrow.

Eric, now stood right next to her, as she spun they came face to face, nose to nose and gently, as he looked into those big brown eyes of hers, shimmering with tears of anger, he took the rifle from her hands and she let him.

He just gazed at her for the longest time, and she gazed right back. Despite their aggressive friendship, he cared about her as much as any of the others. She kept him on his toes and he challenged her.

As he stepped forward to stand at the shooting gallery, she stepped back, almost like a dance, like they had been partners for years, reading one another easily and with confidence.

He took aim at the targets, ignoring the disgruntled comments that came from Katherine as her boyfriend (he shuddered at that) was stood so close to one of them. Keeping the duck in the sights of the rifle was harder than he thought, since there was a perfect moving target just behind them.

He fired three times while Dianna remained stood beside him, trying to keep a handle on her anger. He'd missed all but one of the targets. He turned to her, seriousness in his eyes as their eyes locked. Her eye were shinning with unshed tears, her hands shaking with barely contained rage.

"Don't you dare cry." He demanded of his friend. It was a statement that when spoken, held no hint of concern or empathy for her. To an outsider he was being cruel, to Dianna he was reminding her, she was stronger than that.

Her expression changed from one of reckless emotion to determination as she nodded and Eric handed her the small stuffed animal he'd won. A unicorn, that fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. This simple gesture obviously upset Katherine as she slowly approached, walking with a sultry purpose.

"What are you doing?" She demanded and Eric barely glanced her way as Presto appeared from no where with two frozen cherry drinks. "Do you realise how bad you look?" A snigger followed as she looked back to her friends for support, it was given in the form of laughter and insulting comments. It was now Eric smiled. This was where he shined.

"About as bad as you're outfit. Seriously, where did you find that stuff, the bottom of a bin?"

"You know fine well where this came from!" She stated incredulously.

"Well thank you for confirming my suspicions, now everyone here knows your clothes are second…or maybe even third-hand?" He smirked and shook his head. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to latch onto me, I don't associate with desperate, racist tarts like you."

The last sent a whole lot of jaws dropping, but at least five of those jaws were smiling. Hank, Sheila and Bobby arrived in time for the finale. Katherine looked ready to explode as Eric just walked calmly away, he only paused as she spoke once more.

"Just wait till I tell my father about this, your life won't be worth living! I'll make sure the merger won't happen and it'll be your entire fault!"

He closed his eyes and seemed to think it over. Maybe he had done the wrong thing? But when it felt this good, how could it be wrong?

"Seriously, sweet-heart. Grow up." He shot her one last glare before walking off with his friends. He could at least have one last run of fun before he would be forced to grow up and become the worlds youngest businessman. The first ride loomed ahead, one he would have to suffer for the sake of the shortest of their group, who was positively thrilled.

"Dungeons and Dragons?" He rolled his eyes as they cued for the ride. "I've just told the biggest baby in our year to grow up and you guys drag me on this thing? Sheesh…"


End file.
